the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Airlines
Pacific Airlines is an airline that is based in Brisbane Int'l Airport, in Australia. It's CEO is PacificSkies, and its original founder was Peter Droughton. Pacific Airlines operates an extensive Trans-Pacific network, and it also operates Pacific Express service throughout Oceania and the west coast of the United States. The airlines that operate Pacific Express service are Ocean Air, Cape Air, and Western Pacific Airlines, in which Ocean Air and Cape Air operate out of Brisbane and where Western Pacific Airlines operates out of Los Angeles. Operating Bases and Destinations These are where the airline flies to: 'Hubs' Brisbane Int'l Airport (BIGGEST) Auckland Int'l Airport Los Angeles Int'l Airport 'Destinations' This list only includes destinations for the Pacific Airlines brand. Alexandria Int'l Airport Allendale Airport Angeles Airport Auckland Int'l Airport (Hub) Baitwith Int'l Airport Beijing-Capital Int'l Airport Brisbane Int'l Airport (Hub) Cairns Airport Christchurch Int'l Airport Dallas-Fort Worth Int'l Airport Danube Airport Erles Airport Guangzhou Int'l Airport Hong Kong Int'l Airport Honolulu Int'l Airport Jakarta-Soekarno-Hatta Airport Kahului Airport Kailua-Kona Airport Kenwood Int'l Airport Las Colinas Airport Las Vegas-McCarran Int'l Airport Lihue Airport Lima Int'l Airport Los Angeles Int'l Airport (Hub) Los Flores Airport Las Torres Airport Luzon Airport Manila-Ninoy Aquino Int'l Airport Maui Airport Newport Int'l Airport Newport Beach Int'l Airport Papeete-Faa'a Int'l Airport Portland Int'l Airport San Francisco Int'l Airport Seattle-Tacoma Int'l Airport Seoul-Incheon Int'l Airport Shanghai-Pudong Int'l Airport Singapore-Changi Airport Taipei-Taoyuan Int'l Airport Tokyo-Narita Int'l Airport History The airline was founded in 1937 as Australasian Airlines. Australasian Airlines flew all around Australia and the Far East. In 1945, Australasian Airlines was banned from flying into China and nearby territories due to various reasons. In 1950, Hong Kong and Taiwan repealed the ban. This was when Australasian Airlines was getting some more service. Pacific Western Airlines was founded in 1958, soon after Australasian Airlines got its first DC-3. Pacific Western Airlines was suffering from the losses it had after Air Pacific split from Pacific Western. Meanwhile, with Australasian Airlines, people were booking on more flights, especially when it inaugurated service in a number of airports in South America. In 1968, Pacific Western Airlines tried to grow out of its debts by closing down all of its US hubs. In 1971, they reopened their hub at Los Angeles Int'l Airport by request of Delta Air Lines to resume their codeshare. Pacific Western Airlines thought of merging plans with Delta Air Lines during that time. Delta denied the offer, but they would eventually merge with another airline based in the West Coast so they could fully and functionally operate the Trans-Pacific routes on their own. Pacific Western Airlines filed bankruptcy in 1985, when the CEO of the airline and all of the airlines' staff members boarded Pacific Western Airlines flight 783, a flight from Los Angeles to Hong Kong. There was a total of 316 people on board the 747-200. On January 17 of that year, the 747-200 broke apart in mid-air. The crash site of the aircraft was exactly where the international date line was. There were no survivors on that flight. Because of no staff members, Pacific Western eventually fall to Australasian Airlines. Australasian Airlines renamed the airline to Pacific Airlines that June of 1985. In 1987, Pacific bought Western's routes and used its headquarters as its North American headquarters. Pacific's South American's headquarters would be Baitwith, which is in Chile. Over time, Pacific was growing in success. Delta Pacific was a new subsidiary that was founded by Delta Air Lines. However, Delta Pacific and Air Pacific merged in 2013 due to financial problems in the Pacific market. This left the only main airlines in the Pacific market to be Air Essence, Kilo Air, and Pacific Airlines. Delta Pacific eventually came back, but with this time, with Chris27965 being the CEO. However, to this date, Delta Pacific remains inactive. Fleet Boeing 737-700 (16) Boeing 737-700ER (33) Boeing 737-800 (127) Boeing 737-900 (14) Boeing 737-900ER (101) Boeing 747-400 (6) Boeing 747-400D (6) Boeing 747-400ER (14) Boeing 767-300ER (33) Boeing 777-200ER (11) Boeing 777-300ER (28) Airbus A330-200 (8) Airbus A330-300 (24) Airbus A350-800 (13) Airbus A350-900 (6) Category:Airline